Another Side of Akutagawa
by Aqua Freeze
Summary: Sebuah kisah pendek tentang hubungan Akutagawa Ryuunosuke dan adiknya, Akutagawa Gin. Akutagawa tidak rela Gin menjadi assasin di Port Mafia.


**Another Side of Akutagawa**

By: Aqua Freeze

Bungou Stray Dogs (c) Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa 35

* * *

Malam itu Akutagawa sedang menikmati kopi di ruang tengah saat terdengar suara yang tidak asing dari depan.

" _Tadaima..."_

Akutagawa langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menyambut kedatangan pemilik suara lemah lembut itu.

" _Okaeri._ "

" _Oniichan..."_ Gadis berambut hitam itu membuka masker putih yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Seketika terlihat jelas ekspresi sedih bercampur ketakutan di wajah gadis manis itu. Air mata di sudut matanya sudah siap meluncur kapan saja.

Akutagawa terdiam sejenak. Ia mencium bau yang tidak asing. Tanpa perlu memastikan noda yang tersamar di jubah hitam milik adiknya itu, ia sudah dapat memastikan kalau itu bau darah. Dan karena Gin tidak tampak terluka, bisa dipastikan kalau itu bukanlah darah milik gadis itu.

Dari situ Akutagawa menarik kesimpulan kalau adiknya baru saja membunuh seseorang untuk pertama kalinya dalam misi.

"Gin..." Akutagawa langsung memeluk adiknya yang gemetaran. Seketika Gin langsung menangis keras di pelukan kakaknya.

Ia tahu, bertahan hidup di mafia itu tidak mudah. Menjalankan pekerjaan kotor seperti membunuh sesorang bukanlah hal yang aneh di dunia gelap ini. Akutagawa sendiri tidak keberatan melakukan semua itu karena menurutnya hanya dengan cara itulah ia memperoleh arti hidup. Hidup sebagai mafia, sebuah jalan yang ditunjukkan oleh Dazai Osamu, anggota eksekutif Port Mafia termuda yang telah memungut Akutagawa dan adiknya.

Meski demikian, sebenarnya Akutagawa merasa sangat keberatan kalau adiknya juga harus melakukan pekerjaan yang sama dengannya. Meski terlihat seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin, Akutagawa masih memiliki sisi yang baik, yaitu ia sangat menyayangi Gin, adiknya satu-satunya yang sudah menjalani kehidupan sulit bersamanya sebelum Dazai menemukan mereka. Ia hanya ingin Gin hidup bahagia tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan soal makanan dan tempat tinggal seperti dulu. Ia tidak ingin Gin menjadi seorang assasin di Port Mafia.

"Gin, maafkan aku..." Akutagawa mempererat pelukannya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena dengan membawanya masuk ke lingkungan mafia, secara tidak langsung ia sudah membuat Gin terpaksa melakukan pekerjaan kotor itu.

Tak lama kemudian Gin melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengusap air matanya.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku mau mandi dulu." Gin memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum supaya kakaknya tidak khawatir. Ia lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Akutagawa menghela nafas, lalu kembali ke duduk di ruang tengah. Ia membuka HP flip hitam miliknya lalu mencari kontak seseorang.

Dazai Osamu.

Ia sebenarnya agak ragu untuk menelepon Dazai karena merasa tidak sopan menelepon atasannya tengah malam. Tapi pikirannya yang tidak tenang membuatnya mengabaikan hal itu.

"Halo," Dazai menjawab panggilan Akutagawa.

"Dazai-san, maaf menelepon tengah malam."

"Ada apa, Akutagawa-kun?"

"Ini tentang Gin. Maaf kalau lancang. Tapi bisakah Anda tidak mengirimkan Gin ke dalam misi berbahaya seperti—"

"Membunuh seseorang?" Dazai memotong pembicaraan Akutagawa.

"...iya."

"Dengarkan aku, Akutagawa-kun. Hidup di mafia tidaklah mudah. Siapapun harus berani melakukan berbagai macam pekerjaan kotor kalau ingin bertahan hidup di sini. Harusnya kau sudah paham akan hal itu."

"Aku mengerti, tapi—"

"Gin-chan pun sudah paham akan hal itu. Dia bilang akan melakukan pekerjaan macam apapun asal diizinkan tinggal bersamamu. Harusnya kau senang bisa hidup bersamanya."

"..." Akutagawa terdiam. Ia tidak dapat membantah perkataan Dazai. Ia senang bisa tinggal bersama adiknya, tapi juga sedih harus melihat adiknya jatuh ke jurang dunia gelap yang sama dengannya.

"Apa cuma itu yang ingin kau bicarakan, Akutagawa-kun?"

"Iya."

"Lain kali jangan menelponku tengah malam kalau hanya untuk membicarakan masalah pribadimu. Kalau kau mengulanginya lagi, aku akan menghukummu. Kau mengerti?"

"Iya. Maaf sudah menganggu Anda tengah malam, Dazai-san."

Dazai lalu menutup teleponnya. Akutagawa lalu bersandar di sofa, memejamkan mata lalu merenungkan tentang semua ini.

Tak lama kemudian Gin datang dengan mengenakan baju dan rok panjang warna putih, rambut panjangnya dibiarkan terurai dengan indah di punggungnya. Penampilannya saat ini yang sangat feminin berkebalikan dengan penampilannya saat bekerja yang serba hitam dan memakai masker sehingga tidak banyak yang tahu kalau ia sebenarnya seorang perempuan. Gin yang sebenarnya adalah seorang gadis manis serta lemah lembut dengan suara imut. Tidak banyak yang tahu akan hal ini, mungkin hanya Akutagawa, Dazai, dan beberapa petinggi mafia yang mereka kenal. Dunia ini sungguh kejam sudah memaksa gadis seperti Gin menjadi seorang pembunuh.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Akutagawa pada Gin yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya.

"Iya, setelah mandi jadi baikan."

Sejenak ruangan itu jadi hening. Terlalu banyak yang dipikirkan keduanya sampai sulit merangkainya menjadi kata-kata.

"Gin..." Akhirnya Akutagawa memulai duluan.

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku..."

Tanpa perlu penjelasan, Gin sudah paham kenapa kakaknya meminta maaf padanya.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Ini adalah keputusanku sendiri. Aku ingin terus berada di sisimu, jadi apapun akan kulakukan."

 _'Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu padahal tadi sangat ketakutan'_ , batin Akutagawa.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kalau kau kesulitan dalam misi, katakan padaku, biar aku yang—"

"Tidak mau."Gin memotong perkataan Akutagawa. " _Oniichan_ pasti punya banyak misi yang harus dijalankan bukan? Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kau sampai terluka dalam misi berbahaya!" bentak Akutagawa.

"Aku juga tidak ingin melihatmu terluka..." kata Gin lirih. "Selama ini _Oniichan_ selalu berjuang sendirian supaya kita berdua bisa bertahan hidup. Karena itu, aku juga ingin bertambah kuat supaya suatu hari bisa membantumu dalam menjalankan misi."

"Gin..."

"Aku mohon, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Selanjutnya aku tidak akan menangis ketakutan seperti tadi."

Akutagawa lalu memeluk Gin. "Baiklah, kalau memang itu keputusanmu."

"Terima kasih, _Oniichan._ "

_END_

* * *

 **Author's** **note:**

Ini adalah headcanonku tentang hubungan Akutagawa dan Gin.

Maaf kalau tampak OOC. Tapi aku tetap percaya kalau Akutagawa itu kakak yang baik.

Sebenarnya ingin memunculkan Dazai-san lebih lama,

tapi kurasa Dazai-san waktu itu tidak akan mau mendengarkan kegalauan Akutagawa via telepon. wkwk...

Silakan kalau mau komentar/review. :)


End file.
